Mimpi dan Mawar Biru
by KuDet
Summary: Berawal dari mimpi masa kecil yang berlanjut hingga sekarang. Dengan setangkai mawar biru yang menjadi awal sebuah hubungan./ for #14SHE/ Prompt : Rose


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning **: Di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di sini. Flame? No problem.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIMPI DAN MAWAR BIRU**

_Di dunia yang luas ini tak pernah kutemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Memandang ke depan, hanya hamparan padang rumput tak terbatas. Aku sendiri ditemani sunyinya dunia tanpa suara. Berdiri dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Di mana kah aku kini berada?_

_Dengan sejumput keberanian, ku langkahkan kaki menyusuri luasnya tempatku berpijak. Berharap suatu ketika aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Terpenting, membuatku merasa kalau aku tak sendiri di dunia yang asing ini._

**O.o.o.o.o.o.O**

"..ta, Hinata bangun."

"AH! _Gomen _aku ketiduran. Sudah mau pulang?" Terselip perasaan tak nyaman di hatiku saat melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Ayo, hari sudah mulai gelap." katanya sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"_Ha'i._" jawabku antusias menyambut tangan yang selalu nyaman ku genggam.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, meresapi indahnya alunan alami dari sang alam. Kicauan burung bagai melodi penenang hati. Suara angin berhembus membuat sejuk hati ini. Membuat aku selalu bersyukur Tuhan mau memberikan kedamaian bagi ciptaan-Nya.

Langit sore yang indah menyambut kami ketika keluar dari sekolah. Warna jingganya membuat suasana semakin memukau. Semua yang disekitar kami terkena bias cahayanya. Terlihat seperti lukisan di senja hari.

Aku bersenandung kecil sembari melompat riang, mengayunkan tangan kami yang tergenggam. Menghiraukan seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku karena aku yakin dia telah tersenyum saat ini.

"Kau ceria sekali." katanya tiba-tiba membuat aku menghentikan tingkahku, heran.

"Eh, bukannya setiap hari memang seperti ini ya?" jawabku tak mengerti.

"Ya dan tidak." jawabnya singkat yang membuat aku berhenti dan mengernyit bingung mencerna perkataannya.

"Kenapa berhenti. Rumah kita masih jauh." katanya tak menjawab kebingunganku. Aku hanya menurut ketika dia kembali berjalan sambil tetap tak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanyaku yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban darinya.

"Biasanya kan seperti ini." jawabannya yang singkat membuat aku gemas sekaligus sebal.

"Terserah Sasuke_-kun_." Pada akhirnya aku menyerah mencari jawaban darinya. Karena aku yakin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Kau memang lucu." kata Sasuke_-kun_ melihat aku yang menggembungkan pipi saat cemberut.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi percakapan. Aku sudah terbiasa dan malah sangat menyukai suasana ini. Saat di mana kami bisa saling memahami arti kehadiran masing-masing.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.O**

_Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan, aku pun tak tahu. Menyusuri jalan yang tak bertemu ujung. Yang ku tahu, aku sudah merasa lelah. Langit yang berawan kini tergantikan oleh senja. Tapi tak kutemukan tempat untuk beristirahat. Dengan semangat yang tersisa aku terus maju. Berharap di depan sana ada tempat untukku berhenti dalam sebuah pencarian._

**O.o.o.o.o.o.O**

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_ tiba-tiba.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mengingat mimpiku tadi." jawabku mencoba menenangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Hn?" Itu adalah kata andalannya ketika meminta penjelasan dariku. Dia memang irit bicara, tapi tak jarang dia menjadi cerewet. Dia memang unik dan aku menyayanginya, sangat mencintainya meski tak pernah ku ungkapkan.

"Aku tadi bermimpi saat menunggu Sasuke_-kun_. Mimpi yang dulu pernah muncul dan akhir-akhir ini selalu terulang. Saat di mana aku tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang asing. Berdiri di atas hamparan rumput yang luas. Seorang diri."

"Lalu? Ceritanya belum selesaikan?" kata Sasuke_-kun _melihat aku menghentikan ceritaku. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang tadi terselip nada penegasan, seolah-olah Sasuke-_kun_ juga tahu cerita ini.

"Aku berjalan tanpa henti hingga langit berubah menjadi jingga pertanda malam akan mampir. Saat aku sudah akan menyerah, aku melihat hamparan mawar putih yang diterangi langit senja, membuat mawar itu semakin memukau. Rasa lelahku menguap digantikan perasaan takjub. Aku tak lagi memikirkan di mana aku akan beristirahat nanti, karena ku pikir tak ada salahnya aku berhenti sejenak menikmati indahnya ciptaan Tuhan. Lalu ketika matahari akan bersembunyi, aku-"

"Bertemu denganku yang sedang berdiri menatapmu ditemani setangkai mawar biru." sambungnya membuat aku terkejut.

"Eh! Kenapa Sasuke_-kun _tahu?" tanyaku sangat penasaran. Aku yakin aku belum pernah bercerita kepada siapapun tak terkecuali pada Sasuke_-kun._

"Aku melangkah menghampirimu yang terdiam terlalu terkejut melihat ada orang lain yang bernasib sama sepertimu. Dengan perlahan jarak kita semakin dekat. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku melakukannya. Yang ku tahu tiba-tiba aku memberimu setangkai mawar biru yang ku genggam dan kau sambut dengan senyuman. Membuat tubuh ini bergerak untuk memelukmu erat hingga tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari mimpi."

Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ternyata mimpi itu bukan aku saja yang mengalaminya. Aku terlalu terkejut hingga kaki ini tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di kepalaku, berdesak-desakan untuk keluar. Tapi lidah ini kelu.

"Kau terkejut? Aku pun sama." kata Sasuke-_kun. _Dia berhenti sejenak memberi waktu agar aku bisa menenangkan diri dari keterkejutan.

Aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi. Rasanya kepala ini sudah tak mampu lagi menampung semua pertanyaan yang menggema. Sampai seseorang memegang bahuku yang ku sadari itu adalah Sasuke_-kun_.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya membuat posisi kami sejajar. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk dan disambut dengan senyum pengertian miliknya. Melihatnya aku menjadi tenang dan tersenyum, mengerti apa maksud dari mimpi yang kami alami.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Sasuke_-kun_ yang ku jawab dengan anggukan antusias. Dia mencium dahiku pertanda dia lega melihatku yang kembali ceria.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke_-kun_ memelukku erat yang ku sambut dengan hangat. Sebentar saja pikirku.

"Mungkin Tuhan telah menakdirkan kita untuk bertemu. Pertama kali mimpi itu datang saat aku berumur 10 tahun dan terulang lagi saat aku satu sekolah denganmu. Aku takut untuk jujur dan berdampak buruk bagi hubungan kita. Tapi sekarang aku tak ragu lagi." Sasuke-_kun _melepaskan pelukannya membuat jarak di antara kami. Dia membuka tasnya, mengambil sesuatu dan berlutut dihadapanku membuat aku terkejut.

"Hinata, bolehkah mawar biru ini berharap kau sambut seperti di dalam mimpi dan akan terus berlanjut?"

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Hari di mana ketika mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Lama, sangat lama aku menanti hari ini. Hari di mana aku menerima setangkai mawar biru dari seseorang yang sering mampir di setiap mimpi yang aku alami.

Jadi ketika saat yang kuimpikan itu datang, aku dengan mantap akan menjawab-

"Aku akan membuat mimpi kita menjadi nyata dan akan terus berlanjut. Kita bersama."

**.**

**.**

**END**

_Omake_

"Di mana Sasuke_-kun_ mendapat mawar biru ini?" tanyaku penasaran sambil mencium mawar biru pemberiannya.

"Aku selalu membawanya setiap hari." jawabnya.

"Setiap hari?! Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu di sekolah." Aku terkejut. Jadi Sasuke_-kun _sering menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli bunga. Dia terlalu boros.

"Jadi Sasuke_-kun_ membeli bunga setiap hari?"

"Tidak. Aku menanamnya sendiri. Besok akan ku ajak untuk melihatnya." Dan jawabannya membuat aku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat dia menyeringai senang.

**FIN**

**A/N** : Saya kembali membawa fic gaje lainnya. Kepala saya rasanya mendidih menyelesaikan fic ini dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Otak saya sudah terlalu berkarat karena jarang dapat ide untuk membuat fic. Mohon dimaklumi kalau cerita ini terlalu maksa karena saya memang orangnya pemaksa.#tepukdadabangga #dihajarmassa

Sedikit curhat tentang mimpi mereka yang terinspirasi setelah saya nonton Clannad yang bikin saya nangis di kamar sendirian. Dan akhir yang bahagia. Pertama saya kira sad ending, ternyata itu semua cuma mimpi. Tapi saya masih bingung apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. Okeh, saya mulai salah fokus. Bakalan panjang lebar kali tinggi kalau diteruskan.

Jadi segitu saja cuap-cuapnya. Apabila ada yang kurang berkenan PM saja. PM saya terbuka untuk umum

Akhir kata,

_Arigatou gozaimasu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lambaikan tangan,

**-Det-**


End file.
